


If You Can't Sleep

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Derek knows how to make hot chocolate, Hurt Isaac, Insomnia, M/M, Sad Isaac, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac tried everything to make himself sleepy. He’d read through half a book, paced around his room almost a hundred times and even tried counting up to one thousand –nothing worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Sleep

Despite the fact that it was three in the morning and that Isaac was no longer part of Derek’s pack, Derek could still feel how irritable Isaac was. Isaac had been the same the previous night but Derek blocked it out, hoping that Scott would deal with it seeing as Isaac was staying at his house.

Last night Isaac sat up all night remembering how his father used to lock him in a freezer. He wanted to tell Scott but as always Scott was out (probably with Allison) and Isaac didn’t want to intrude on their relationship. Isaac thought about going to Derek but that would just be embarrassing and he already felt horrible due to the lack of sleep he was getting.

Isaac tried everything to make himself sleepy. He’d read through half a book, paced around his room almost a hundred times and even tried counting up to one thousand –nothing worked. Before the bite Isaac’s insomnia was worse, although that was probably just because he was terrified about being locked in a freezer. Now he was constantly worrying about _everything_.

The former Alpha had had enough of tossing and turning in his bed, trying to get some sleep while all he could hear was the constant rapid heartbeat of Isaac thumping in his ears. Derek groggily moved his hand to his desk, getting his phone and texting Isaac.

_Stop thinking too much and come over._

For the first time in almost a week, Isaac’s phone buzzed with a text message. Besides the pack, Isaac didn’t have any friends so yes; getting a text was a big deal for Isaac. Seeing as it was nearing half-three, Isaac was wondering who was even awake during these hours of the morning. Wait; he was.

Isaac’s eyes scanned over the text from Derek, rereading it a few times to let it sink in. Derek. Derek Hale. Derek Hale who barely even talked to him since he’d left Derek for Scott. Isaac didn’t care right now, what he wanted was comfort and a good night’s sleep and obviously no one else was bothering so he tugged a hoodie on over his shirt.

No more than ten minutes later, Isaac had arrived at Derek’s apartment. He knocked on the door softly, trying not to wake the people sleeping in the surrounding apartments. Within seconds the door swung open, revealing a rather tired looking Derek.

“I-I’m sorry, Derek. I d-didn’t mean to k-keep you up,” Isaac stuttered out, trying hard not to make eye contact with the werewolf he’d woken up.

Derek looked at Isaac, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine, really. Come in.”

The younger werewolf did as he was told and followed Derek into his apartment. It seemed a lot nicer than the loft –a lot more comforting than a big empty room with a few chairs and tables. The two ended up in the kitchen, Derek leaning against one side of the countertop and Isaac on the other.

“Do you want anything to drink? I remember you saying that you used like hot chocolate –I could make you some,” Derek suggested, speaking softly.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Isaac replied.

Derek gave a small nod before boiling some water in the kettle and getting out the hot chocolate powder. It took all of five minutes to make but Isaac smiled widely when Derek handed him the mug, drinking it down in less than a minute.

“It’s been a while,” Isaac chuckled, wiping away the small amount of hot chocolate foam that made its way onto his upper lip.

The betas stood there together, Derek smiling briefly when he heard Isaac’s heart beat slightly faster (but not the way it was when he was trying to get to sleep) and the smell of contentment that Isaac was giving off; it was nice.

“Time to get some sleep?” Derek offered.

Isaac nodded, “I’ll take the couch.”

Derek looked at him, his eyebrows in a scowl that said ‘are you kidding me?’ “You can sleep in my bed, come on, Isaac.”

“Sure?”

“Positive,” Derek agreed. “If you’re not comfortable with it then you don’t have to,” He added.

Isaac shook his head, probably a little too fast. “No, I want to.”

Derek began walking off in the direction of his room. Isaac had only been here once and it was when Scott had to ask Derek about some werewolf thing that he was only half paying attention to. In his defensive it had nothing to do with him –Isaac was just tagging along for moral support. Sometimes he wished Scott was around him more often to offer support.

Within a matter of seconds Derek had stripped out of his clothes, leaving him in his briefs and Isaac still fully clothed. Derek climbed into his bed holding the covers up for Isaac to get under. Isaac kicked off his shoes and took off his clothes, leaving him now also wearing his briefs.

A shiver ran down Isaac’s spine, urging him to get under the covers with Derek. The warmth enveloped around him, making his head rest more comfortably against the pillow. They were facing away from each other, Derek facing one wall and Isaac facing the other. Their backs are almost touching and Isaac can feel Derek’s werewolf-warmth radiating off of his skin.

Derek turned around, wrapping an arm around Isaac’s torso. Isaac turned around too, now facing Derek with his arms huddled against his chest. A few tears ran down from Isaac’s eyes, making Derek almost jump.

“What’s wrong, Isaac?”

“It’s been a while since someone’s cared about me,” Isaac sniffled, moving his hands from his chest to his eyes to wipe his tears away.

Shuffling closer, Derek lifted up his other arm so Isaac was now cradled against his chest and both of his arms were wrapped around Isaac’s form. The younger werewolf’s cries stopped along with the shaking when Derek began carding his fingers through his curly hair.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Isaac asked with a tired tone.

“If you want me to be,” Derek replied, his voice soft.

Isaac nuzzled his nose against Derek’s neck, resting between his neck and shoulders. “I want you to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
